


Comfort

by himekohimura



Category: KinKi Kids, TOKIO
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-01
Updated: 2009-07-01
Packaged: 2018-03-20 20:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3663732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/himekohimura/pseuds/himekohimura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world melts away in his arms.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Kouichi sighs as Tomoya wraps his arms around him. It's comforting to be held by such strong hands. It makes the worries and cares of the world melt in the heat of the embrace. "You're tense." Tomoya whispers, head resting on Kouichi's shoulder, his breath pleasantly tickling Kouichi's ear. 

"Un." Kouichi's eyes fell shut, content to just stay there. Pretend that there isn't a stage or paparazzi or fans that keep them apart. Though he loves his life, he just wishes there were times he could take a break. Become normal for once. Be like other people his age. 

But what does he know about normal? He's been in this buisness since he was a child. He doesn't know anything different than what he knows. It doesn't stop him from dreaming.

Dreaming of him and Tomoya, able to live without the constant following of a camera. To be able to express everything is feeling without fear of the consequences.

For now, though, he has to deal with what is given to him. These small moments when they are lucky to be together, on the same show, the same stage. 

Where the world melts away and there are only two of them.


End file.
